This invention relates to framing and hanging upon walls sheet-like display items such as posters, calendars, and charts.
Sheet-like display items, e.g., posters, are often mounted upon walls and other surfaces using tacks or tape. Such mounting means are usually unattractive and detract from the display items. Further, these mounting means frequently damage the display item. Alternatively, the display items may be mounted using conventional, four-sided frames that are usually expensive. Furthermore, conventional frames are difficult and inconvenient to reuse.